fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sakura Momoka
|previous affiliation= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= Ryuunosuke Kageyama |previous partner= |base of operations= |previous base of operations= |status= Active |marital status= Single |relatives= |alignment= |counterpart= |magic= |signature move= |weapons= |image gallery= }} Sakura Momoka (桜桃華 Momoka Sakura ) is a former S Class mage of Mermaid Heel. After being saved by Ryuunosuke Kageyama, she fell for him and vowed to follow after him everywhere much to Ryuunosuke's annoyance. The two of them formed the guild Unchained Soul together and although Ryuunosuke is the true leader, Sakura is the guild master according to official records. Appearance Sakura has long silky pink hair and slightly dark pink eyes as well. She has a curvaceous body with a big chest and has been regarded as extremely beautiful and has won the hearts of several men just from looking at her. She usually wears a light green sweater, zipped open with a white shirt. Personality She generally has a very bubbly personality. She is out-going and sometimes acts flirty, especially with Ryuunosuke. She has a romantic vision of love, falling in love with Ryuunosuke when he saved her like in a fairy tale. She becomes very serious and almost sly when analyzing her opponents, often saying that men are just too predictable. The only person who she cannot predict is Ryuunosuke, but that only makes her like him more. She also likes to tease her fellow guildmates or her friends, often making them panic or go red in the face. She especially likes to do this to Shana, Juliet and Emily. History She originally was part of the Mermaid Heel and after a few years, she became one of it's S Class members. Ever since she was saved from a mob of admirers, she's falen in love with Ryuunosuke Kageyama and has vowed to follow him and she then left the guild to do so. Magic and Abilities Immense Strength and Speed: 'Despite what most people assume based on Sakura's slim frame, she has a large ammount of strength due to her intense training back when she was in Mermaid Heel and bench presses 250 lbs as a warm up. People always wonder how she keeps her figure. She also gained an agility and speed that allows her to keep up with some of the best in terms of speed. 'Data Scan Magic: This magic allows her to scan everything up to a 10 km radius. Upon her command, several screens appear in front of the user showing the many statistics (or properties for non living things) of the target as well as the type of magic and how powerful said magic is if the target is a mage. The body statistics scanned include height, weight, strength, speed, and flexibility, plus the faults and strengths of their seperate body-parts, for example their legs or shoulders. The screens are also able to show heartrate, blood pressure, brain usage, intelligence level, and much more.This magic can also be used to record events as long as the user took part in it.this makes her a key factor in the team's strategic side. 'Archive: '''Sakura uses this in coincidence with her Data Scan magic which allows her to convert information into Magical data that can be stored. Sakura is also able to gain access to previously stored information such as Magic as well as historical records and people's profiles. While she uses Data Scan to get current information, she uses Archive to get past information and is able to compare her findings from both. Her other primary use of this magic not in battle is to get the necessary information into her teamates' brains directly. This as well is a key part of the team's strategic part. 'Limit Magic : '''It is proven that no living being can use 100% of it's strength due to safety limits in the brain. Sakura can use this magic to control that limit. For the most part, she uses it on herself to allow herself to use her 100% strength. Also if the situation demanded it, she could also use it on other people to raise or lower their safety limit. Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Forest Dragon Slayer Category:Independent Mage Category:Unchained Soul Category:Archive Magic User Category:Former Mermaid Heels Member Category:Females Category:Unchained Soul Members Category:Guild Master